134930-what-would-you-like-to-see-on-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Somehow that missed their Free-to-Play Checklist. | |} ---- ---- ---- That´s what I am talking about, we have 0 informations about server status, what is going on etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- True true, but everyone needs to realize that it's F2P every Tom, Dick and Harry are logging on to the servers surely everything will be fine within the coming days. | |} ---- It's playable until the server hits high population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Says Chua. Rodents should be exterminated - not given speech rights. As for topic: can't name that one particular thing out of the bat. That's rather good, right? Because free flying would ruin this game at so many levels. | |} ---- ---- Where do I send the bill for getting coffee out my keyboard? All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- Wouldn't be opposed to that either. Are we talking guild vs guild action? I feel a little skiddish about introducing large scale, in-faction PvP, just due to lore reasons. My thing about bounty systems was to help cull an already existent problem on PvP servers and give some kickback to further encourage people to countergank. ;) | |} ---- Should just have a RvR zone(s) where zone control is based on open world PvP and taking bases in open world (similar to AoR's system). That would be pretty awesome. And Guilds / individuals could build weapons to help defend bases / help assault them :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah, guilds can participate but no need (at least not the way AoR had it set up). I used to enjoy RvR solo and with small groups all the time :3 it's especially easy with objectives and defensive / offensive builds within the zone. I fell like it would be pretty easy to copy/paste much of the existing warplots architeture for just that | |} ---- Ah, I see what you're saying. I wasn't sure what AoR was and the only WPvP zone experience I have is in Warhammer online, which was sort of a guild thing. I'd be cool with Dominion and Exiles fighting over capturable bases. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- True, true. | |} ---- No Chuas (of whatever you rats call yourselves) -_- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- For your first point I recommend the addon vince builds. a press of a button changes las and gear sets and you can save multiple las setups so you can make one las setup for a certain boss. very useful. there are some animals you can get for housing, i have some osun dogs on my plot from cosmic point rewards. but i would like to see more. they added numerous npc characters for your plots so I dont think animals should be an issue. | |} ---- will check out the addon, thanks. DO i need to keep the gear in my inventory, or it works even if its in the bank? | |} ---- ---- You can buy additional character slot with omnibit, witch you get ingame for just playin, its not that expensive either. I like ekose as a playable race, and what about re contaigon mordesh? Wuldn't mind to play one | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd also like to add the suggestion of a personal spacecraft. Architects already have a lot of stuff that'd be great for customizing your own personal star fighter | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually agree and feel like this between raiding. I think I honestly log in to craft :s Foundry was cool, but they didn't allow you to have difficult encounters OR significant rewards ( but still really cool! there were some people who made beautiful foundries). New PvE content would be awesome, also ways to make current content more enjoyable such as: Instanced World Bosses Cool Rewards from Adventures (i'd say like costumes/decor. I don't think great gear should come from easy content, but there should be some incentive to run it). | |} ---- ---- ---- That uneasy feeling you get when you look at female characters isn't that the costumes are unsexy, it's your brain telling you that this woman you are looking at has been crushed and is going to die in minutes. It's the Uncanny Valley. Clothing isn't going to fix this. They need to make the models less deformed. Wildstar's female models are what 15 year olds draw women to look like. Edited December 18, 2015 by PartTimeWinner | |} ---- I'm sorry.... I had to. Especially with PartTime's collage. :lol: | |} ---- ---- You obviously and totally fail to comprehend what style is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- lifesteal stat would like a word with you. not to mention some tiered esper abilities. but it is not as OP as the affliction locks life steal. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah hell even though it's not really on subject for the thread I'm going to weigh in and agree that wildstar's character models look jarring. Females mostly with the itty bitty no organ waists but males too with the rediculously broad shoulders. Excessive sexual dimorphism in general is just meh. Mechari are ok since they're machines, both males and females have thin waists and the eldan designed them to their beauty standards. Draken look reasonable too besides males being hunched and females not. Granok are just rediculously dismorphic and the mordesh are another super thin with broad shoulder race for no apparant reason. Big reason why I quit playing when I first checked out the game (that and the level up and multi kill announcer). Edited December 22, 2015 by Jelletje | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1) Tahlie tried this, sometimes with sucess, and sometimes not. I mean, you want to be different, but there are ultimately some build that is just simply 5-10% more damage. Some games there were multiple builds, but for stalker there is one that is just simply better. I do run different LASes for different reasons 2) I'd like more content too, but everyone just powerlevels to 50! I honestly thought the game was fun leveling the first time. 3) That would be awesome dude! I collect weapon skins tho, they are hard to find 4) Professions can be reasonable at high levels, though i admit leveling them is a is a pain but oh well :S I love the last idea, but hey, then SOME PLAYER WOULD MAKE PROFIT AND BUY LESS CREDD :( Though, please do this? thank you. | |} ---- Groot approves. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I've floated the idea of Neutral guilds before where you join them and it lets you talk to people on both sides who are in your guild. It would solve a lot of problems. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- TBH, I'm indifferent to this idea, if they add it, they add it... but I'd simply want to just communicate, or trade with the opposite side! HOW ARE WE SAYING DIFFERENT THINGS?! As far as I know, there isn't any other languages the races speak besides... common, so what's up with that? Otherwise, I haven't delved deep ENOUGH into Wildstar to really point out anything I'd want to see instead. Maybe I will, soon... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ | |} ---- It's the accents. Propper english dominion chaps choose not to acknowledge the 'murican southern accent of the exiles, so they refuse to even discern anything intellible and vice versa. Edited December 31, 2015 by Jelletje | |} ---- ---- ---- Just FYI, you can add friends to "Account Friends" and can talk to them via whisper regardless of what faction they are on. So just add a couple folks and then you can chat about farming the Spider Caves without difficulty. :) Just a suggestion for a temporary work-around. Also, TeamSpeak, Vent and similar voice-comm programs don't care what faction you're playing either. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please no. It's WildStar, not LoveStar. There're no halcyon days between Exiles and the Dominion. It's a fricken war, so I'm against this faction barrier removing. | |} ---- This is by far my #1 and has been since before Wildstar launched. Hard factions in a PVE-centric game is quite possibly one of the worst MMO feature ever created. | |} ---- ---- ---- + #bringdownthefactionwall Edited January 4, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You should spend the time you would spend on that, finding a real person to romance. Much more rewarding. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- lol what? | |} ---- ---- ----